spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion Box/@comment-24930062-20180124203205
IDEA. I'm french, sorry for english. First idea: add asteroids : They will have several sizes, smaller than planets, have no gravity and contain some water and materials according to the size (H2o + Ma) With that, add a vehicle of mining : As on the plan, the vehicle will be on an atterrisseur, which thanks to two reservoirs on the side can settle on the asteroid. Once on the asteroid the player can activated the perforation and the small square (as for the battery, the water, Co2 or O2) who could be (Ma) fills little by little but uses of the battery. Once ended, the player lights(switches on) engines and takes off letting the young atterrisseur on-the-spot. Watch out, to be well able to make the transfer, will need a small satellite nearby. And everything asteroid have no materials or some water inside thus the small satellite will have to be to use to verify. The utility? Could be to provide a space station which would have its own way of mined to recover from some water without proceeding to a launch. For materials, I do not know what yet what have could make for it.In any case he could be to use in a mission of the career. It also opens a possibility of exploration Now, the astronauts: I saw that soon, there will be small astronauts, I give you ideas to make on the astronauts: The food for the astronauts will be needed. The astronauts will also need water. (Mining ahah). If the astronauts lack of air, food, they can die. The astronauts have a small life. They can die but also look after themselves in the medical. A system of emergency recovery could be really cool, is more lacking than that so that I cross all my life on this game. Maintaining small additions if possible which can be very brilliant: To be able to add an account googles for registered the game if the telephone breaks and to be able to start again on another telephone so I have to think of a new mechanism in the space station. I saw that radiators do not serve in much, just for the RP or the decoration. I have to think that to put a system of heat could be brilliant. For example: Without the radiator: If the station is lit, the station overheats If the station is put out, the station becomes very cold. With the radiator: If the station is lit, the station is normal If the station is put out, the station becomes cold. If the station is too cold or too hot, the astronauts can injure themselves, consume more water.. Maintaining a small idea for planets. Add rovers. Add the possibility of creating small global bases and of putting it astronauts inside. This idea is a little bit crazy, saddened:D Add one or several galaxies, which will be far and difficult to achieve (maybe with a station and everything the ways of provisioning) as the mining (water)/module of farm for food/oxygen and Co2 in the module with plants. New modulate stations: Make youngs hub different To put a module closes for food And if you have other ideas made you pleasure! BUG :On the right booster of the rocket ariane, the French flag does not appear there http://spaceagency.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cxxx.pnghttp://spaceagency.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dsd.png --------------------------------------------------------> is mining